They Don't Know About Us
by Ragdollsrule
Summary: Lucy loves Natsu. She isn't allowed to be with him. Follow Natsu and Lucy in an adventure to retrieve a stolen ancient relic and watch as a strong friendship blooms into something more. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the anime.
1. Chapter 1

They Don't Know About Us

Chapter 1

Lucy knew for a long time that she loved Natsu Dragneel. His adorable smile, his caring nature, even his childish actions are endearing. She wants to be with him. There is one problem, though, her father would never approve of the relationship. She grew up knowing that she had to marry someone who is betrothed to her. It had to be someone that her father approved of. Her relationship with Natsu had grown recently. They had been through so much together. After all, he was the one who had brought her into the Fairy Tail guild.

She starts to head to the guild hall to meet her friends. "Good morning everyone!" she smiles to the guild. Natsu runs over to her with Happy on his shoulder. "Hey, Luce. How are you?" He says with a large grin on his face. Lucy starts to blush, while starting to get the familiar feeling of her heart racing and butterflies racing through her stomach. ' _There goes his adorable smile.' She starts to think._ "I'm good. How about you?" she replies a little too quickly. "I'm great! It's your turn to pick a job." He says. "O-oh! Okay." She says whilst rushing to the guild board. "You okay, Luce?" "Yeah, I am fine." She smiles at him and starts looking at the jobs on the board. "How about this one?" She asks while pointing to a stolen artifact job worth 2,000,000 jewels. "What's so special about a stolen artifact?" Natsu asks. "Aye!" Happy says in agreement. "They provide history! Plus, this could be fun and I need to pay my rent." Lucy says. "Fine. Where is it even at?" Natsu asks while sighing with defeat. "It's on Tenrou Island." "Oh no. I'm going to have to be on a boat." Natsu groans.

On the boat

"This is horrible!" Natsu says whilst clutching his stomach. "I'm sorry. Do you need some water?" Lucy asks, concerned. "No. I will be fine. But I don't like th—"he cuts off and runs to the side of the boat. "Poor Natsu. If only he didn't have motion sickness." Happy said. "How much longer till we get off Luce?" "We've been on this boat for an hour. We should be getting close." Lucy said. "Natsu, Lucy! I see the island!" Happy yells out. "Yay!" they cheer. Once they get on the island a group of towns folk greet them and start to explain the lost relic that they are looking for. It is a book of ancient spells. The book was stolen by the dark guild Death's Head Caucus. Rumor has said that this book contains all of the lost magic spells. They start their journey in the forest. This is the start of their adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

They Don't Know About Us

Chapter 2

 **Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update this. I hope you enjoy! :)**

In the Tenrou Forest

While walking through the forest they spot a clearing. "Hey, look Luce!" Natsu says while pointing to a beautiful, sparkling pond. "Wow! That is beautiful!" She replies. " _This would be a really romantic place for us."_ She thinks while blushing. "I'm hot so let's swim some." Natsu says while taking his jacket and scarf off. "That would be great." Lucy says and looks away from Natsu.

Flashback

 _Levy was the first and only person to know about Lucy's feelings for Natsu. Her and Lucy had sleepovers and had fun talks about the reasons that they had fallen for their crushes. Lucy had a large list of reasons that she had fallen for Natsu. From the first time that she had joined Fairy Tail to now; he had always been there for her. Even when things took a turn for the worst, she could always trust him and he always made her smile. When she told Levy all of the reasons that she had fallen for Natsu, Levy squealed and hugged her. "You two would make an adorable couple." Levy told her. "Go on a job with him, just the two of you."_

 _In the clearing at Tenrou Island_

"Hey, Happy. Fly me up so I can do a cannonball!" Natsu says. "Aye Sir!" Happy replies while grabbing Natsu and flying him above the water. "Fire Dragon Cannonball!" Natsu yells while plummeting to the water at high rate speeds. "Hey, Luce. Are you coming in?" Natsu asks.  
"Sure, I'm going to go change into my swim suit." Lucy replies. As she starts to pull out Virgos key so that she may bring a swim suit from the Celestial Spirit world, she hears a noise. She starts making her way to the noise when someone grabs her and puts a bag over her head that has a magical perfume that can knock someone out if they breathe in the perfume. Before she knocks out she rips a button off of her blouse and drops it on the ground hoping that Natsu will be able to have a way to find her.

Natsu knew that Lucy could take her time as every girl could, although, it had been 30 minutes already and there was no sign of her. Happy and Natsu had been playing Marco Polo and goofing around while waiting for her. "Hey Luce! Are you coming?" Natsu yells out. There was no reply. Natsu looks at Happy with a questioning glance. "Maybe we should go look for her."Happy says with a worried look. Natsu and Happy start to call out some more and head to where they last saw her. While looking around Natsu finds one of Lucys buttons on the ground. "Happy, I think something bad has happened to Lucy." Natsu says while sniffing the air. He smells a rancid smell that makes him sick to his stomach. "Come on Happy. I think they went this way."


End file.
